Third Wheel
by Reign421
Summary: Shikamar asks Temari out, and Ino's stuck to be a third wheel, what will happen? Read this semi-angst and tragedy/romance story Shikatema Shikaino hints of KibaHina NejiTen and NaruSaku and ChouKin Character Death
1. Dating Temari

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (So sad)

ShikaTema-ShikaIno

Well this is to all the people in my class and school for the support they gave moi!

Teanacute411

Song1021

xNattiii

PinkberrySoda

Aiedail23

And Stephanie T.

And my friends from STC

On with the story!!!!!

**Inner**

_Thoughts_

(BTW!! This is a modern no-ninja, chakra fic)

!!ENJOY THE STORY!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**&.&** Third Wheel** &.&**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in Konoha; Shikamaru was hanging out at Café Square with his best friend Chouji and Ino.

'Seriously Shika-kun, who would think that you never went on a date!' yelled Ino.

'Yell louder, I'm sure the girl at the back didn't hear you,' Shikamaru said in a lazy yet frustrated tone. The trio then looked over their shoulders and looked at the girl at the back, she had her hair up in four ponytails, except that the hair was hard and sticking up. Ino couldn't help but give a little giggle, and got a nudge into her stomach by Shikamaru.

The girl suddenly got up and looked around, at first Shikamaru had a familiar feeling inside him, and he was sure the girl thought so too because she started walking towards them. When Shikamaru saw her, he remembered her face.

'Hey Temari,' Shikamaru said to the girl.

'Hey Shikamaru, can't believe you actually remembered me, so how have you been?' said Temari. Ino was simply confused and Chouji was finishing his 20th packet of chips.

'Not bad, you?' Shikamaru replied.

'Well, if you want to know, I got my Bachelor Degree,' Temari replied with a smile. Ino hated being left out of conversations, especially when Shikamaru is part of it.

'Good for you, I just started University…I hope I could get enough hours to sleep and get some sort of good result, otherwise my mother would kill me,' Shikamaru said.

'You have an IQ of 200, how would you fail?' Temari retorted. Shikamaru replied with a small smirk.

Temari glanced next to Shikamaru and saw a really pretty blonde and an oversized kid.

'Hi I'm Temari, and you are?' Temari asked.

'I'm Ino, and this is Chouji,' Ino replied pointing at Chouji. But Ino was not aware of the fact that her hand was around Shikamaru's and Shikamaru's hand was on her knee.

'Shikamaru, so what I heard mustn't have been true! Is Ino your girlfriend?' Temari said to Shikamaru and nudged him slightly. Shikamaru's face turned into a tomato and Ino's face was crimson red.

'No, we're not a couple, actually I'm single,' Shikamaru stated flatly. Temari arched an eyebrow, and glanced at their hands. Ino looked at where her hand was and so did Shikamaru. They quickly moved their hands and were burning with embarrassment.

'Shikamaru, seriously you and Ino should stop touching each other like that, first at graduation now in the coffee house…what will happen when you're alone?' Chouji said through his chip-munching fest. Ino glared a million daggers Chouji, and Shikamaru just gave Chouji his irritated gaze.

'Anyways, Shikamaru, I got to go, keep in touch. Bye!' said Temari as she walked back to her table, paid and left the coffee house. Shikamaru got up and ran out after Temari.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Temari, are you free on Saturday?' Shikamaru asked.

'Yeah, why?' Temari replied.

'Do you want to see a movie?' Shikamaru asked. His heart pounded so fast, since it was his first time asking a girl out.

'Sure, here's my phone number,' Temari said and wrote her phone number on a piece of paper (AN: that came out of no where). Shikamaru did the same and gave her his phone number.

'By the way, I live in Greenwood Lane, Apartment 7,' Temari said.

'Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow at two,' Shikamaru said.

'Sure,' Temari said.

They parted ways, and Shikamaru walked back into the coffee house. Ino and Chouji stared at him.

'Why did you rush out like that?' Ino asked.

'I can't go to Sai's Gallery this Saturday,' Shikamaru said.

'WHY? YOU PROMISED ME YOU IDIOT!' Ino yelled.

'It's because I have a date with Temari, I'm sure you would understand,' Shikamaru said.

Ino was so shocked that she was speechless. She should be happy for Shikamaru finally getting a girlfriend, but she felt this super-down feeling in her gut. She was actually sad that Shikamaru had a date.

_Why am I so sad that Shika-kun is going on a date?_

**Probably because you like him?**

_Go away stupid inner, I need time to think not to have a fight over what I feel!_

**But isn't that why I popped out?**

_Whatever, but I don't like him!_

**Sure you don't! Why else **_**would**_** you be sad? Hm…**

_Save it, I'm locking you up in a small box and putting it at the back of my mind!_

**NO!!!**

After a long debate between Ino and her Inner Self, she still refuses to think she likes Shikamaru. As she thought, her eyes started to form tears.

'Shikamaru, maybe you should give her flowers, and chocolates,' Ino said shakily.

_What happened to that troublesome suffix?_

'Thanks for the tip,' Shikamaru said. He did see Ino's tears. He knew something was wrong, but his 200 IQ brain cells can't figure it out.

'Shikamaru, it's late, I have to go back to the flower shop, bye!' Ino said as she paid for her muffin and ran out of the coffee house in a rush.

'What's her problem?' Shikamaru asked.

Chouji shook his head, he realized what one of his best friend felt, but the other was still trying to know.

'Ino's problem wasn't suppose to be there if it wasn't for you,' Chouji stated.

'Probably because she's PMSing and mad at me for not going to Sai's Gallery,' Shikamaru said as he got up and paid. Chouji opened his mouth to say something but stopped, because he wanted to see how this would play out. He reached for his wallet, but Shikamaru told him 'This one's on me, 'kay?'

'Sure, thanks man,' Chouji said as they left the coffee house together.

'Today isn't such a bad day was it? Except Ino's little drama just now,' Shikamaru stated.

'Yeah, I mean finally you got a girlfriend, but I think the order was quite amazing. I mean, who would think that Neji and TenTen would've gotten together first, then Naruto and Sakura, then Kiba and Hinata, then Hanabi and Konohamaru, then Kin and me (AN: Don't blame me…I was out of Naruto girls) then finally Temari and you,' Chouji said. Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully, but then something hit him, 'Who went with Ino?'

'No one I guess, I think she and Sasuke had a thing going on, but then Sasuke got ran over by a car so…' Chouji said. Shikamaru was amazed that his chubby friend knew so much about everyone's love lives.

'Kin told me this by the way,' Chouji said. Shikamaru burst of laughing, and while they were walking home, and they carried on talking about the other couples out there in Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Shikamaru's House

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru got home and thought about the date he had on Saturday, which was tomorrow, he was psyched.

He planned out all the events that would happen, and when he thought of something to do, he did a pros and cons in his head.

So in the end, he decided to take her to lunch, then movies and then walk her home.

It was almost ten when he finished, so he just fell asleep. But his peaceful sleep was to be disturbed by his mother yelling at him.

'SHIKAMARU NARA! BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW OR ELSE…' Yoshino yelled. Shikamaru ran out of his room like there was no tomorrow, because everyone in Konoha knew of his mother's scary tone and wraths.

'Ya' you called me…' Shikamaru said through his yawning.

'Well, I learnt from a little birdy that you're going on a date tomorrow?' Yoshino said.

Shikamaru panicked and thought of the first thing in mind.

'No, why would you think that?' Shikamaru said, improvising his steps.

'Well Choza saw you asking a girl with four ponytails in the mall this afternoon!' Yoshino said.

'She's an old friend, plus I'm not going on a date there's going to be someone else,' Shikamaru said, he ran his thoughts and tried to find a single and free friend to accompany them to the movies, 'I'm going with Ino and Temari.'

'Oh…you're going with Ino-chan too…oh well…I thought you were growing up, but I must've guessed wrong,' Yoshino said.

'You really should leave Shikamaru alone, it's his life after all,' said a lazy voice from the living room, the voice came from a man with Shikamaru's kind of pineapple hair and had many scars across his face. He was Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku. After saying that, he earned himself a death glare from his wife.

Shikamaru quietly went back up to room, and had to start making phone calls. He found Ino in his phonebook, so he called her.

Shikamaru: Hey Ino

Ino: Yeah… what's up?

Shikamaru: Are you free on Saturday?

Ino: Depends…

Shikamaru: Well my mother disapproves of me going on a date, so I said you were coming with me and Temari, is that okay?

Ino: So you're asking me to be a third wheel…a SERIOUS tough decision

Shikamaru: You owe me…all that homework I coached you through and all that class work I allowed you to copy.

Ino: Fine, I'll go, bye

Shikamaru: Thank you, bye

Shikamaru ended the conversation and was looking for Temari's phone number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Temari's House

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was sitting on the sofa, thinking of what outfit she should where tomorrow, that's when there was knock on the door. She went and opened the door, and she saw that it was TenTen and Hinata.

'Hey Temari, long time no see, so how are you?' chirped TenTen

'Hey guys, I'm great but how did you know I live here?' Temari questioned. TenTen made her way into Temari's apartment with a Hinata.

'Well you see, Shikamaru told Chouji where you live and Chouji told his girlfriend, Kin where you live then she told us!' Hinata said, 'so what's up?'

Temari told them all about this afternoon with Shikamaru and their date.

'Oh My Gosh! I can't believe it, you guys are like destined to meet!' TenTen said.

'Well, what are you going to wear and stuff to your date?' Hinata asked.

'I seriously don't know,' Temari replied. Hinata and TenTen thought for awhile, then TenTen grabbed Temari and asked 'Do you have a hair straightener?'

'Yes, why?' Temari asked. TenTen and Hinata only glared at her with a evil grin.

'We're giving you a makeover!' they screamed. Temari thought for a while, she wasn't sure of it, but then it was her first date in three years, so she wanted to look good.

'Okay, let's do it!' Temari said.

TenTen fished out the hair straightener and hair cutting scissors and Hinata raided Temari's closet and found the perfect date outfit. It was a white tank top, and a long sleeve black shirt that didn't cover her shoulders, so her tank top straps can be seen, and she picked out a pair of jeans and trainers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Hour Later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe we did that, you look awesome!' TenTen said, Hinata admired her sense of fashion, the reason was because she knew that on a first date, intimidating clothes scare the guys away, so this simple look was perfect, especially with Temari's new straightened hair (AN: Look at Kairi from Kingdom Hearts 2 to see what I mean).

They were giggling when the phone rang, Temari picked it up.

Temari: Hello?

Shikamaru: Hey it's me

Temari: Oh, hey Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Well my mother found out about our date tomorrow, and she was having a disapproving campaign, so I was thinking do you mind if Ino came along?

Temari: Well I don't mind, but does Ino mind Being a third wheel? It's kinda rude to ignore someone, especially if they are doing you a favor

Shikamaru: Well I asked her just now and she was okay with it, so I guess she's on board

Temari: Great, anyways, I'm alright with it, so I guess you have nothing to worry about, right?

Shikamaru: Thank you so much, bye

Temari: No problem, night.

Shikamaru: Night

Temari ended the conversation, and TenTen and Hinata had confused expressions on their faces.

'What did Shikamaru say?' TenTen asked.

'Did he cancel?' Hinata asked.

'Well, his mother disapproves of him going on dates, so he has to bring Ino along to our date,' Temari explained.

'Are you okay with this?' Hinata asked.

'Sure, why not? It's not an actual official thing yet,' Temari answered.

'Wow, you're such a great person,' TenTen said.

'Hey guys, stay here tonight, I mean it's like eleven already and I think you guys fit in my clothes right?' Temari said.

'We could, and I think I'll stay over night, what about you Hinata?' TenTen asked.

'Well…my dad has a meeting for the whole week, and Neji is at home preparing for his test on Biology, so it's best I stay here,' Hinata said, 'But just let me call him…wait, TenTen can you tell him for me?'

'Why me?' TenTen questioned.

'Well, you're his girlfriend, and it'll be easier for you to make him agree on something, please?' Hinata pleaded.

'Okay, fine, but you owe me one,' TenTen said. She reached for her S500i, she and Hinata and Shikamaru had the same phone. Shikamaru bought his first and then Hinata then TenTen.

She spoke in the cutest tone to Neji possible, and in the end, he agreed to let Hinata sleepover.

They took their showers, and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's House

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino had just gotten out of the shower, and she dreaded tomorrow, she had to help Shikamaru out because she owed him too much and she wanted him to have a successful first date.

_Why did I have to agree to go, I'll die of their fluffiness!_

**Calm down woman, it's not that bad, at least you get to see if Shika-kun is a good boyfriend, because if he's not, then move on!**

_For the last time I don't like him! Why would you think I do?_

**Because I know!**

_Go away, I have to pick my outfit_

Ino picked a white top, and she picked out a jean mini-skirt and trainers. She added a light yellow jacket to her outfit

**Hey, isn't that the outfit you wore to lure Sasuke to go out with you?**

_Well I have to dress nice, and I don't want Temari to be in the limelight all day_

**True. Well good luck with tomorrow, I'm so glad I'm just a mind, and not a human**

_Go away!_

**OK! I'm gone**

Ino put on her spaghetti strap top and short shorts, when the phone rang, it was Sakura

Ino: Hi

Sakura: Hey, I can see you're getting ready for a date!

Ino: How can you possibly know?

Sakura: I live next to you, and I can see into the bedroom window…

Ino: I always forget you moved, anyway, I'm just being a third wheel on a Shikamaru and Temari date

Sakura: Well that shouldn't stop you from looking nice, right? That's it I'm coming over!

Ino: Fine!

Ino turned off her phone, just in case more disaster was to happen in the next phone call.

There was knock and Sakura walked in, she had her hair curler in her bag and a bunch of other cosmetics.

'Well I'm here to give you hair treatment, d'uh' Sakura said. Ino sweat dropped, but gave in to Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Voila!' Sakura said, Ino looked at the mirror and saw that most of her hair was cut, now mid-back length, and it was wavy and slightly curly.

'Wow, Sakura, thank you so much!' Ino said, 'You wanna stay over tonight?'

'Sure, I'll just call my parents,' Sakura.

After Sakura's phone conversation, they changed and fell asleep within 15 minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fin

Haven't written in a long time, oh well…

Thanks for the 1000 views on my first fanfiction!

I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	2. L For Love Love for Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (cries in the corner)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (cries in the corner)

_Thoughts_

**Inner**

AN: The movie in the story is actually a Hong Kong movie, and most of the other stories will refer to some Hong Kong songs, so let's say all the Naruto and co. understood Chinese!

Chapter Two

The Morning

Ino woke up, and waked Sakura up.

'Sakura, I don't think I could go, I mean I hate being a third wheel!' Ino said as she got dressed.

'You can and you will. What's the big deal? You've been a third wheel when Naruto and I first went out,' Sakura stated.

Ino averted Sakura's eyes, the truth was, she didn't want to see Shikamaru with another girl, but she kept it to herself.

'Well, what's the big deal?' Sakura asked. Ino ignored her again. 'OH MY GOD! You like Shikamaru!' Sakura shouted suddenly. Ino jumped at Sakura's little outburst.

'I don't!' Ino yelled.

'Yes you do!' Sakura teased.

'No, I don't,' Ino said.

'Are you sure?' Sakura asked.

'Yes,' Ino replied.

'Great, then you wouldn't mind if you went and became their third wheel. You'll be there with all the flirting, the kissing and God knows what,' Sakura taunted.

The vein in Ino's head popped, and broke the lamp that was originally on her desk, but was now on the floor, in the form of millions pieces.

'Fine, I do. Happy?' Ino said.

'Seriously? Wow! You are easy to choke information out of,' Sakura said.

'Shut up before I put your head through a wall!' Ino threatened, 'Oh crap! It's almost time to go! Sakura are you ready?'

'Yeah. Good luck,' Sakura said. Ino and Sakura ran down the stairs, and ran out of the door, and Ino ran to the movies, and Sakura walked to Ichiraku Ramen.

Meanwhile at Shikamaru's House

Shikamaru finally woke up after falling off his bed twice in a row. He was lazy, but not uncaring, he remembered his date, however he thought it was too troublesome to wake up earlier to look good. Shikamaru just wore a white collar top; he left the top four buttons undone and dark jeans. He grabbed his wallet and phone and ran out of the house, he checked the clock on his phone and he wasn't running late. He called her just to give Temari 15 minutes head start off for her make up.

He checked Temari's address in his head once again and started to run to her apartment

Temari's Apartment

Hinata and TenTen woke up, but Temari was no where to be seen. The two got up and looked around, and saw Temari in the bathroom; she was dressed in her 'date' outfit and was applying light make-up. She had a light brown shade on her lips.

'What are you doing up so early?' Hinata asked.

'You lazy people, Shikamaru called 15 minutes ago, he's on his way. I think he should be here soon!' Temari exclaimed.

'You're so psyched, I guess our duty of transforming you and catching up with you is done, right Hinata?' TenTen asked.

'Yup, if you excuse us, we're going now. Good luck on your date!' Hinata said. With that the two were out of the apartment within two minutes.

Temari sat on the couch and waited for another five minutes, and the doorbell rang. Her heart raced, even though this wasn't her first date, she was still nervous about her look. She went to the door knob and when she opened her door, she had a minor nosebleed, but held it back with skill. She saw that Shikamaru had his hair down, and it was really messy.

'Hey, um…what happened to your hair?' Temari asked, still trying to hold back her nosebleed.

'I was on your way here, and my hair tie snapped, so now I look ridiculous,' Shikamaru said.

'You don't look ridiculous, you look…' Temari said.

'Funny, weird?' Shikamaru said.

'Cute,' Temari concluded. Shikamaru felt a little red across his face, he was called cute before by other girls, but he was sure Ino put them up to it.

'By the way, you look nice today, well you look nice all the time, but you look extra nice today,' Shikamaru commented.

'You're not very good at this are you?' Temari asked.

'No, not at all,' Shikamaru replied.

'Well, thank you for the compliment,' Temari said. Shikamaru blushed, and the two were talking with Shikamaru in the hall, and Temari next to her door.

'Shikamaru, we need to go now. We're going to be late and I'm sure you don't want to face an angry Ino,' Temari said as she dragged Shikamaru by the hand out of the room.

At The Movies, 20 minutes late

Ino stood there, she looked around and noticed people looking at her and whispering. Some guys were having nosebleeds, and some people took pity on her.

_Great, I look like a girl who SOMEONE stood up_

**Relax, they'll be here**

_Go away_

Ino was still fighting with her Inner Self, and a girl with dirty blonde hair and a guy with messy long brown hair were walking towards her. Ino was very attracted to the brunette guy.

'Hey Ino,' the guy said.

'I know you?' Ino questioned.

'It's me, Shikamaru, and that girl with the straight hair is Temari,' Shikamaru said.

'Oh, how come you guys look so different, not that that's bad?' Ino asked.

'Well I straightened my hair, and Shikamaru's hair tie snapped,' Temari said. Ino gave a small nod, she wasted her long blond hair just to make Shikamaru notice her, but now with Temari's new hair she was invisible.

'You look great too,' Shikamaru said, 'I almost didn't recognize you.'

'Well how did you recognize me?' Ino asked.

'I recognized your eyes,' Shikamaru answered. Ino's heart melted, she hated herself for coming here with them, but was happy to be with Shikamaru.

'So what movie do you want to watch?' Shikamaru asked Temari.

'I don't mind, just not something gross or scary,' Temari replied. Ino glanced at the movie posters, and said 'How about L for Love L for Lies (我的最愛).'

'Sure, I think this one will be even better than the previous two, Shikamaru, what do you think?' Temari asked.

'I don't mind, if both of you are okay with the movie then I'm going to buy tickets, you and Temari can chat,' Shikamaru said as he walked over to queue for the tickets. Ino and Temari caught up with each other, and by the time they we're done, Shikamaru had even bought pop-corn, and the three were in the movies. The sitting was Shikamaru in the middle and Ino on his right, and Temari on his left.

The movie started, halfway through it, Ino reached for the pop-corn, and looked to her left, and saw that Temari and Shikamaru were kissing. She felt this big lump in her throat, she was close to tears, but since the cinema was so dark, no one saw her wipe away her tears.

After the Movie (AN: I will not mention the ending in this fanfic…I don't wanna spoil it)

The movie ended, and Shikamaru, Temari and Ino came out, while Shikamaru and Temari were having a little debate over Alex Fong being hot or not.

'Alex Fong is so hot!' Temari squealed.

'Does it look like I would care?' Shikamaru moaned.

'What if I said that you are cuter?' Temari said. Shikamaru had a little blush, and Ino rolled her eyes.

'Hey Shikamaru, I'm going to go now, seeing that my purpose here is longer needed,' Ino said, and swiftly turned around and headed for the train station. Shikamaru was really confused, but he didn't really bother finding out, as far as he was concern, he was on a date. Apparently, time flies when you are having fun, because before they knew it, it was already 9 pm, whereas the movie originally ended at 3 pm.

'Oh crap! It's nine already, I got to go back, Gaara's coming over with Kankuro so I got to get home to find them at my apartment door,' Temari said.

'Okay, I should probably be going too, I'll take you home,' Shikamaru said.

With that the couple walked to the train station

Sometime later

Temari had reached her stop, she was about to walk out, but Shikamaru pulled her back and gave her a peck on the cheek, and she walked out.

The train didn't have any seats left, so Shikamaru stood for the whole journey, by the time he got home, it was 11pm.

He found his keys and let himself in to his house, and took a shower, and fell asleep.

Ino's Life at this very point

'It's okay Ino,' TenTen said as she gave Ino another tissue and muffin, evidently, Ino was so depressed, she was crying and stuffing herself with muffins. No matter how fat it was going to make her she didn't care. Not even Hinata, Sakura and TenTen could stop her, so they had to come over to take damage control.

'Why do you care so much anyway, I mean it's just a stupid crush. Maybe if you carried on being a third wheel, you might be able to break them up,' Hinata said.

Ino spitted her muffin, and ran to her bathroom, and slammed the door so hard, her bedroom shook.

'What did I say?' Hinata said, as she grabbed another banana (AN: This is a reference to teanacute411)

'You can be so dense at times,' TenTen shook her head. After 15 minutes, Ino came out of her bathroom.

'What were you doing in there?' Sakura asked.

'I'm going to do what I do best,' Ino said.

'Shop until you reach your 3 credit cards' limit, then steal our credit cards and threaten to kill us if we don't pay for you, and we have to listen to you because you say you are dying and is depressed?' TenTen said.

'No…but why didn't I do that just now? Anyway, I'm going to try and break up Shikamaru and Temari!' Ino said.

'Isn't that a little bit… Sakura started off.

'Bitchy? Yeah, I thought of that, but Temari can only blame herself for not being able keep Shikamaru from resisting my charms,' Ino finished off.

'I was going for mean, but what ever you say,' Sakura sighed.

'Then it's settled, I'll make Shikamaru notice me, and eventually I'll break them up!' Ino exclaimed.

'How?' Hinata asked, while holding a notepad, ready to take notes.

'That is for me to know and you to find out!' Ino said gleefully.

Her three friends gave a small sigh. They wanted the best for Ino, Temari was also their friend, but what they didn't know, was that Ino didn't actually plan on breaking them up, because she saw how Shikamaru was so happy with Temari, compared to being with herself.

'Ino, are seriously going to do this?' Sakura asked, she knew Ino was still hesitant, so she had to pull her out of the dark side.

'No, I can't do it, I can't make one of my closest friends unhappy,' Ino said weakly.

'That's better, we know you weren't serious!' Hinata squealed.

'Why am I so nice?!' Ino yelled.

'That's because pigs are nice! Now sleep, or else you'll have eye bags the size of Shikamaru's! Plus, you need to look nice to try and attract Shikamaru right?'

'You're right!' Ino yelled as she turned of the lights 'good night!'

'I didn't mean drop and play dead! But since you're emotionally fragile right now, we will stay with you this week, just in case you do something drastic,' TenTen said.

With that they pulled their sleeping bags out of their tiny handbags, and fell asleep.

Chapter Fin

Soz for the long update… didn't have to heart to do it…

That is of course after I had some inspiration.

Anyways I hope you liked it

Banana Revolution!

Can't wait until April 19th!


	3. Love Is Not All Around

Third Wheel

Third Wheel

&.& Chapter 3 &.&

**Inner**

_Thoughts  
_Normal

Ages: Everyone (excluding Temari and TenTen) are 22, TenTen is 23 and Temari is 25

Hanabi and Konohamaru (and the other two OCs) are 18

NOW READ THE STORY DOWN THERE

--

Recap

--

Ino plans on breaking up Shikamaru and Temari, but ironically, she can't do it because she can't bear Shikamaru being sad.

So back to the story

--

Months flew by, soon Shikamaru stopped calling Ino to be their third wheel, and she was relieved. Since without the constant demand of being asked to be a third wheel, Ino asked her best friends Sakura, TenTen and Hinata to go to the mall.

--

At The Mall

--

'I can't believe you're still in the mood to go shopping, I mean, the guy you love is there with another woman!' TenTen yelled. Ino decided to ignore the remark, even though she knew her other friends secretly agreed, she didn't allow herself to hurt her best friend and love. TenTen saw Ino's expressionless face and decided to stop talking about the whole "ShikaTema" phenomenon.

The girls shopped for three hours and finally sat down at the cafeteria to take a break. The four of them got their food and found a place to sit.

'TenTen, just because you think you are overweight, you don't need to starve yourself' Hinata said.

'Leave me alone, I won't die…I hope,' TenTen said. The four carried talking about TenTen's little weight problem, when Sakura noticed a very dramatic motion from the mall entrance. She got the girls attention and saw the bickering couple, it was Temari and Shikamaru. The conversation couldn't be heard, but it ended with Shikamaru standing at the mall entrance, and Temari running out.

'I wonder what happened,' Hinata said.

'Relax, they'll probably be okay the next time we see them,' Ino said as she ate her salad. The other three stared at Ino blankly, 'Come on, let's carry shopping!' Ino yelled as she finished her meal and dragged the other three out of the cafeteria.

--

Somewhere outside an elevator in the mall

--

The four girls just conquered the second floor of the mall and were advancing to the third level. They were waiting for the elevator, and when it opened, Hanabi and a boy were inside, Hinata hid behind the other three. Just at that moment Konohamaru and a slightly sluttish girl came into view.

'I heard Hanabi and Konohamaru were going out, but then I heard over the phone they broke up three weeks ago,' Hinata whispered, and the other three just nodded. Hinata tried to go in the lift, but the three yanked her back.

'This is the show of the year, stay and watch!' Ino whispered, so they stood there watching them having a little battle over words.

'Wow, Konohamaru, your taste is getting cheaper. Is it because you're bored of high quality and you started to take interest in scum,' Hanabi said cockily.

'Shut up, bitch,' said the sluttish girl.

'Taking a closer look, you're not scum, you're shit,' Hanabi replied. The four girls watching quietly burst into a fit of laughter and ran into the elevator.

'I have to go now, good-bye piece-o-shit!' Hanabi said as she took the clueless guy's hand and walked away. Konohamaru was dumbfounded, and eventually the sluttish girl took off with another guy.

--

In the elevator

--

'Oh my gosh, Hinata, your sister kicked ass just now!' TenTen said. Hinata had a gigantic blood rush to her cheeks, and the other three carried on laughing and carried on shopping until the mall closed.

--

Ino's house

--

The girls parted ways at the mall, and Ino went back home. She got to her home and saw on her home phone there were ten messages on her phone. She picked up the receiver and found out that Chouji was looking for Shikamaru, but he locked himself in his apartment, and Chouji lost Shikamaru's keys. They all had each other's keys just in case. Hearing the news, Ino put on a decent jacket and ran to Shikamaru's apartment.

--

Shikamaru's apartment

--

Ino arrived and saw Chouji had left a message on the floor, it said:

_Gone to pick relatives at the airport, won't be back._

_Good Luck Ino, you need it_

_Chouji_

Ino quickly fished her keys and made her way into Shikamaru's apartment, she saw that all the lights were off, and Shikamaru was on the couch with a lot of wine bottles on the floor and table.

'Dear God, Shikamaru! What are you doing?' Ino asked. Shikamaru didn't reply, so Ino turned the lights and saw that Shikamaru's eyes were red, and remembered what happened today at the mall.

'Shikamaru, are you okay?' Ino asked. Shikamaru gave no response, so Ino gave him a good shake and Shikamaru just pushed Ino on to the floor.

'Leave me alone! Don't you dare stop me,' Shikamaru yelled, and lit two cigarettes and took a big gulp of wine. Ino tried desperately to make Shikamaru come to his senses, but nothing prevailed.

'Can you at least tell me what happened,' Ino asked.

'Today –hic- Temari broke –hic- up with me –hic-, and she –hic- said that –hic- she has an –hic- other guy so –hic- she's going to –hic- to go –hic- with –hic- him –hic-' Shikamaru said. Ino saw that Shikamaru actually took his relationship with Temari seriously, and couldn't believe that Temari ended with him so fast. Ino felt what Shikamaru was feeling from the start of him dating Temari. Ino grabbed a wine bottle and held it in front of Shikamaru and said 'You want to drink, I'll drink with you.' With that the two finished all the wine in the house.

--

The next morning

--

Shikamaru woke up and found himself in bed, and was having a serious hangover. He looked around for signs of Ino, and couldn't find any, at that moment, Ino ran in, and didn't even look at Shikamaru, but she did pick up her shirt and run into the bathroom. She came back out and grabbed her bag and left.

Shikamaru sat up trying to remember what happened last night, and it all came back, and realized Ino's strange behavior. He quickly got dressed and ran after Ino.

When he got downstairs he saw Ino talking to Chouji.

_Please don't be talking about last night _Shikamaru thought.

'Oh good God, you're all right, but why did Ino stay the night?' Chouji questioned.

'Well, Shikamaru kept of barfing all over the floor so I just placed him on the bed and made sure he was asleep and cleaned up the place,' Ino explained. Shikamaru realized what Ino was hinting and just nodded along.

'But where did you sleep?' Chouji said, but Ino gave him a big whack.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK I DID? I SLEPT ON THE COUCH YOU PERVERTED

MAN!' Ino yelled. Chouji nodded and didn't ask more.

Ino stormed off to her apartment, and was thankful her hair covered the big red mark on her neck.

--

Ino's Apartment

--

She was going to her door and saw Hinata, Sakura and TenTen in front of her door.

'What are you three doing here?' Ino questioned.

'Thank goodness you're alright!' Sakura said as she gave Ino a big hug, and after that Hinata didn't say a word, but Ino wasn't sure what Hinata was staring at, and soon the other two girls realized what Hinata was looking at.

'Tell us Ino, how was your night?' Sakura asked in the hallway. Ino flushed red and opened her door and dragged the other three in.

--

After explaining

--

'OH!' the three said in unison. They studied Ino's neck, and nodded and gave sighs and eventually TenTen said something 'Judging from that, he clearly wasn't thinking. No one normal would do something that deep.' Ino sweat dropped and Hinata and Sakura collapsed.

'The main point is what does _this _mean?' Hinata asked.

'I don't know, I'm not sure, but I think he was just really drunk, it's just a one-off thing,' Ino said. The other three girls nodded in approval of Ino's theory.

--

Shikamaru's Apartment

--

Shikamaru tidied up his living room of wine bottles and tissue and all kinds of rubbish. When he finished cleaning the place, there was a knock on the door. It was Temari.

'Hey, Temari,' Shikamaru said, 'you want to come in?' Temari gave a small nodded and grabbed a box.

'Here's all the stuff you left at my apartment, all in that box,' Temari said coldly.

'So I guess you want your stuff back as well,' Shikamaru said. Temari gave a small nod in reply, 'I'll drop by tomorrow.' Temari nodded again and left Shikamaru's apartment.

Shikamaru searched the box, and found a little necklace, the photos inside where ones Shikamaru and Temari took on their two month anniversary. He didn't have time to be sentimental and simply tossed the photo in the trash bin. He picked up his box and moved towards his closet.

'How troublesome,' Shikamaru said as he shoved the box into the back of the closet, and fell onto his bed and sleeped.

--

SOZ!!

Haven't upload in a LONG LONG LONG time…anyway review please

Just click the button down there … you can do it…come one

vvvvvv


	4. Love Over Time

Third Wheel

Third Wheel

Chapter 4

**Inner **

_Stuff that is written and read_

Normal

--

It's been two year since Ino and Shikamaru's night together, and the two got on with their lives as usual. They didn't mention what happened that night to this day.

Everyone graduated and got jobs, even though they were busy 24/7, they always found time for each other.

Shikamaru joined Paul & Song Law Firm; he was quite well known for his quick wit and had won numerous cases.

Ino took over The Yamanaka Flower Shop, and opened a branch in Suna. The business was going very well. She recently moved in with her boyfriend, Sai.

TenTen joined the Police Unit for Firearms, her knowledge of weapons amazed the Police Board, she is now head of the Firearms Unit.

Neji and Hinata both opened an optical clinic to help people all around Konoha with eye diseases. Their prescriptions always worked, and never failed.

Sakura became a well known doctor, for curing cancer. Her skills almost never failed.

Kiba also joined the Police Force, but he was in the Kidnapping Unit. He always found the hostages, but never looked at the evidence. People considered his find as sheer luck in his first few months of work, but soon found his talent.

--

One Day

--

One day, Shikamaru was on his way to work, when he received a disturbing text message. It said:

_Temari is dying, come to Konoha Hospital A.S.A.P_

_Gaara_

Even though Temari and Shikamaru didn't speak since their break up, he never truly got over her, so he rushed over to Konoha Hospital.

--

The Hospital

--

Shikamaru ran into Temari's room, and saw everyone was there. Hinata was leaning on Kiba crying. Sobs can be heard from Naruto and Kiba. Neji had watery eyes and TenTen had red eyes. He noticed Ino, she was pale and tried, where as Sai did nothing to comfort her, but sat there. Shikamaru wiped away his tears, and handed Ino a tissue.

'It's going to be okay, there's nothing to worry about,' Shikamaru said as he gave her a comforting hug.

'It's not going to be okay. Temari has brain cancer, she was fighting it for the past two years, and Sakura was treating all along, but her tumor got worse and worse. Now she's in emergency!' Ino sobbed, and dug her head into Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru took in the information, and didn't notice the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Someone tapped on his back, it was Gaara who was also crying.

'Temari wanted you to see this,' Gaara said and gave Shikamaru a letter.

It said

_Hey Shikamaru_

_By the time you read this, it's probably too late for your reply, but here goes._

_The real reason why I broke up with you, was because I found out I had cancer, and I didn't want to see you sad. I rather you are sad for a while, than become sad for a long time. _

_I just wanted to say I never wanted to break up with you, anyway, that is all I have to say._

_I hope you know that someone around you also feels the same way_

_Temari_

Shikamaru read the letter, and more tears rolled out of his eyes.

'Troublesome woman, telling me in person would've hurt less,' he thought. Suddenly the doors opened, and Sakura came in, she took of her mask, and said shakily, 'I did the best I could do, but the internal blood loss wouldn't stop. Temari is…is….is…' She couldn't finish, but shook her head, and rubbed the tears away. Everyone stood in silence, when suddenly Shikamaru got up, and ran into the emergency room, and saw Temari. He shook her and called her name, waiting for a response from her, but nothing came back.

--

A few weeks later

--

Everyone took Temari's death very well, and didn't talk about it. Gaara and Kankuro moved back to Suna, and helped Ino manage her flower shop.

One day, Shikamaru was leaving work, and saw a bare foot Ino who was still in her sweats, sitting in front of his office building. He walked to her, and asked her, 'What's the matter?'

'Sai, cheated on me, and kicked me out of MY apartment!' Ino said, and buried her head in Shikamaru's suit top and cried. Shikamaru only gave her a comforting hug, and said 'If you want, you can stay at my place tonight, or you can call Sakura or something.'

Ino nodded, and tried to get up, but fell trying. Shikamaru examined her foot, it was splintered, and it looked like she sprained it.

'You want a piggy back ride?' Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded, and Shikamaru knelt down, and handed Ino his briefcase and piggy backed her to his car, and got her settled down in his apartment.

--

The Next Morning

--

Shikamaru woke up, and smelled bacon and heard sizzling in the kitchen. He got up and saw Ino in the kitchen.

'Good Morning,' Shikamaru said in a hoarse voice, Ino looked up and slightly blush.

'I woke up and felt hungry, I didn't think you'd wake up early, so I only made my portion,' Ino said adverting Shikamaru since he wasn't anything on top, 'I could cook some more if you want.' Shikamaru gave a nod, and went back to his room.

By the time Ino finished cooking; Shikamaru had got into his work clothes, which was a simple suit with an open collar.

'So when do you think Sai will move out?' Shikamaru asked.

'I don't know, he'll probably stay there anyway,' Ino said, and looked up and saw a rather pissed Shikamaru, 'Don't worry, I'm going to find my own place, I won't bother you long.'

Shikamaru shook his head, 'I'm pissed because you aren't trying to take back what is yours.' With that, the two ate silently; when they finished Shikamaru took Ino by the hand and pulled her to the car park.

--

Later

--

Shikamaru called his lawyer firm and said he had a fever and couldn't make it to work, he did this because he either needed to get Sai out of Ino's apartment or move all her personal stuff to his apartment so she didn't need to wear the same thing for God knows how long.

'Shikamaru I can't do this, just let me get my stuff and go,' Ino whimpered.

'It's going to be okay, just go in, kick his balls and I'll chuck him out,' Shikamaru said. Ino couldn't help but chuckle, Shikamaru was always able to cheer Ino up no matter what happened.

Ino opened her apartment door, and saw Sai on the couch.

'Get out of here,' Ino yelled. Sai looked up and just gave one of his annoying smiles and carried on watching TV.

'I SAID GET OUT!' Ino screamed. Sai once again looked up and saw Shikamaru next to Ino.

'So you brought your new boyfriend to kick your old boyfriend out of his apartment,' Sai said.

'What the hell, this was always my apartment, and Shikamaru is only a friend,' Ino said.

'A friend that you screw with,' Sai said. Ino couldn't help herself, but she instantly ran over to Sai and slapped him so hard that Shikamaru swore he saw Sai's head do a 360.

'This is the final warning. GET OUT NOW OR ELSE I WILL SUE YOU!' Ino yelled in Sai's ear.

'Technically, you are no longer the owner of this apartment,' Sai said while rubbing his face 'I told the landlord that you left to be with…that, and that I would like to buy this apartment. So this is now all mine,' Sai said while pointing at Shikamaru who was refered to as _that_, 'by the way, your junk is in those two boxes, now take it before I call the cops on you because of breaking and entering.' Ino glanced at the two huge boxes at the side of the door marked _Things that the Slut Owns_. Shikamaru took the initiative and took the bigger box and whispered to Ino to get her stuff.

--

In the Car

--

'Shika-kun, where am I going to stay?' Ino asked.

'The suffix is back, I lost it since I went out with Temari,' Shikamaru thought.

'You could stay at my place for now,' Shikamaru said.

'But I thought your apartment only had one room,' Ino said.

'Well I have a small storage room, which I think could fit all your stuff in, if you mind I can help you find a place,' Shikamaru said.

'No, I'm fine with sharing an apartment with you,' Ino said. Shikamaru gave her a small reassuring smile and Ino respond with a small chuckle.

Ino and Shikamaru unloaded the boxes and cleared the storage room. By 10.00 pm they finished packing, and they were both sweating like crazy.

'I'm going to take a shower,' Shikamaru said and grabbed a towel and a pair of pants and a T-shirt and went into the shower.

After he got out, Ino went in.

'I hope we could stay like this forever,' Ino thought while smiling. That night, they both fell asleep thinking of each other.

Both pondered over the question

'Are you thinking of me?'

--

Please review…

CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS…not discouraging comments.

Press that button

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	5. Engagement With a Loudmouth

Third Wheel

Third Wheel

_Thoughts_

**Inner**

Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

--

Eventually Ino found an apartment that was apparently across Shikamaru's apartment, so moving houses was easier, and Shikamaru always looked out for Ino and dropped newspaper or something sweet for Ino every morning.

Ino gave Shikamaru her apartment key, since Shikamaru only had her old apartment key.

--

It was a Saturday, and it was Hinata's birthday. Since everyone was free on the days close to her birthday, the gang planned a surprise party. The plan was that Kiba distract Hinata for the whole day by going on a date whilst the remaining of the gang prepares the party.

--

'Quick hide! I hear footsteps' Sakura whispered, as she signaled everybody to hide and she turned off the lights. Soon two voices came from the hallway, it was Kiba's voice. Everyone knew the signal, when Kiba says 'Happy Birthday' to Hinata; everyone should have found a hiding place.

The door opened and in came Hinata and Kiba, Hinata turned on the lights and everyone jumped out and yelled 'Happy Birthday!'

'Oh My God,' Hinata said and a big smile formed on her face. Everyone drank and ate a few snacks and had lots of fun.

Around three hours later, Ino decided it was time to have cake. Since she and Shikamaru made it, they knew there was surprise inside.

'Come on, time for the song!' TenTen said and everyone gathered around the table, and sang the birthday song.

'Congrats, Hinata. You're 25 now!' Naruto said. Everyone gave Hinata a hug, and Hinata cut the cake, and half way, she felt a something in the cake, so Kiba dove in and dug in the cake and saw it was little plastic box. Everyone was puzzled and glared at Ino.

'Nice cake, Ino' Neji said, and decided to open the box. Grabbing it from Kiba, he opened and saw inside was little ring box, he took it out and Kiba took it from him.

Kiba faced Hinata and got one knee.

'Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?' Kiba asked. Hinata was dumbfounded, and the other three girls had they eyes out of their sockets, and Shikamaru and Neji had a tiny smile, whilst Naruto tried to pull of everyone's hand covering his mouth.

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a frantic nod and said 'Yes, I do!' Kiba got up and took Hinata's hand and gently slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. The rest of the night was full of laughing and three girls pressuring Hinata on wedding details.

--

After the party

--

Ino asked Shikamaru for a ride back home, since she took a ride from Shikamaru this morning she didn't have car.

During the car ride, Ino rambled about how sweet Kiba was and how cute Hinata looked when she saw the ring.

Shikamaru just answered with an 'uh-huh', and didn't pay attention to what she was saying.

'Shikamaru, do you think that there is someone out there meant for you?' Ino asked.

Shikamaru heard her question and thought for a moment and said 'Yes.'

'Have you met her?' Ino asked. Shikamaru thought again, this time he thought longer

'I guess,' he replied.

'Who is she?' Ino asked, hoping he'd say someone like Temari.

'You have to tell me if you met the guy meant for you yet first,' Shikamaru said.

'As a matter of fact I have,' Ino said. Shikamaru gave no reply, so Ino asked Shikamaru, 'Aren't you curious who it is?'

'If you wanted to tell me, you would, so there is no point asking,' Shikamaru replied.

**He knows his game! **Ino's inner suddenly yelled.

_I don't see you for three years and you are a pain in the ass the first time we talk for ages._

**Shut up, I'm gone. Just be careful **

_Fine I will, now go away_. With that, Inner Ino disappeared.

--

Shikamaru's car pulled up in the car park and walked Ino home back to her apartment, then went home.

It was 12.00 am when he got home, and he was exhausted. So he took a quick shower and quickly went to bed. During his sleep he had a dream, and he learnt that in dreams, most of what happens is what one desires or what will happen.

--

In his dreams

--

Shikamaru saw a group of people, but the vision was very blurry, but there was a guy with black hair and a girl with blonde hair, they were all wearing white shirts. His view zoomed in, and heard the guy asking the girl something.

'Will you go out with me?' the guy asks. There was long silence and Shikamaru heard someone whisper to the girl, 'Don't go out with him'

'But I will,' the girl says, and the crowd goes 'oooo' and the guy wraps one arm on to the girls shoulder and the girl gives a big smile.

--

Shikamaru suddenly woke up, and looked at the clock, it was 10.00. Since it was his day off, he just lazed in bed. He looked over the events of his dream.

_What does it mean? _He pondered over the question, suddenly Ino ran into his apartment and into his room.

'Shikamaru!' Ino shouted as she ran in. Shikamaru wasn't wearing a shirt when he was sleeping and wasn't covering it very well, 'Put some clothes on!' Ino shouted.

Shikamaru grabbed a shirt and sat up and asked Ino, 'What are you doing up so early?'

'I just found this in one of my boxes,' Ino said excitedly as she took out a photo album.

'You woke me up 'cause of that?' Shikamaru asked, and randomly flicked open the photo album and saw his high school class photo and saw that the crowd in his dream was wearing the same uniform and the blonde girl was Ino, and the black hair was him.

_Does my dream mean that Ino use to like me? _Shikamaru thought.

'Shika, look!' Ino said pointing at the photo album, 'Remember how TenTen blacked mailed us using this photo?' Shikamaru looked at the photo, it was him having one arm on Ino's shoulder and her smiling with a hand around his back.

_She liked me since then? _Shikamaru thought.

So for the rest of the day, Shikamaru and Ino looked through the photo albums and looked over the days they spent together. During all this reminiscing, Shikamaru welcomed Ino's company, and started to feel he couldn't get enough of it.

Ino started to grow more attached to Shikamaru, and was willing to love him again. Even though she put so much effort into forgetting him, now she's falling again.

_If only he knew the one in this world for me is him, Ino_ thought.

_If only she knew what she had become in my life, _Shikamaru thought

--

DONE!

Please review this, there will only be one more chapter I think…maybe two…

Now that you finished reading this Author Crap

PRESS THAT BUTTON

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	6. The Most Loved 我的最愛

Third Wheel

Third Wheel

**Inner**

_Thoughts/Reading  
_Read on

P.S. I don't own the song featured in this chapter (which is Chinese)

Btw, see if you can solve who is who in karaoke

--

'Oh my gosh! Ino you look so pretty!' Sakura squealed. Ino gave a big smile; it was a really great day that day.

'Come on, we're going to be late if we don't go now!' TenTen said and ran out in excitement. Suddenly Shikamaru popped his head through the changing room door.

'You ready?' he asked.

Ino gave an enthusiastic nod and said 'I'll be out soon!' She looked at herself in the full length mirror, she had a beautiful dress on, and it was a light blue.

--

Later

--

'Do you take this lady, in sickness and health, until death parts of you,' the priest said.

Ino smiled and looked over to Shikamaru, who also smiled.

'Well of course you stupid old geezer!' Kiba yelled.

'I do too!' Hinata said as Kiba lifted her veil and the kissed.

'In that case, I pronounce you man and wife' the priest said reluctantly, as he closed his bible and walked off.

The guest stood up and applauded, whilst the gang surrounded the newly wedded couple. Then Kiba took Hinata's hand and they ran out the church, and Neji ran with TenTen arm in arm, and Sakura got dragged by the hyperactive Naruto; whilst Shikamaru and Ino walked hand in hand out of the church.

--

Later Outside

--

The three bridesmaids had changed into different dresses. Sakura had a sleeveless pink dress up to her knees; TenTen had a spaghetti strap green dress up to her knees; Ino had a halter dress which was ice blue, and it reached her knees.

'Hey girls,' Ino said as she casually jumped on the other two.

'Hey, you're not looking to get married, what are you doing here?' Hinata said.

'It's not whether I want or not. It's tradition and good luck so I have to. Plus, Hinata got the bouquet at Neji and TenTen's wedding so it must work!' Ino said gleefully.

'ARE YOU READY YET? I'M WAITING!' Hinata said excitedly.

'YES, WE'RE READY!' Sakura yelled back, and Hinata tossed her bouquet. All the girls looked up and saw a hand reach up and catch it. Everyone looked and saw the owner of the hand. It was the loudest man in all of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.

'YEAH! YEAH! I GOT IT!' Naruto yelled, and realized the million of scary women eyes glaring his way. He quickly ran to Sakura and handed her a little ring.

'Marry me,' Naruto said in the quietest voice, which the volume of normal speech. Sakura took the ring and slid it onto her finger.

'Is that a yes or a no?' Naruto asked.

'YES YOU BAKA!' Sakura said and leaped onto Naruto. Ino could only watch and think _Everyone has someone, but me…_Ino felt very depressed at the thought. She was very happy for her three friends who have found the love of their lives, but she always thought she will get married before Hinata and Sakura. She tried to put away those sad thoughts and went over to organize the seating of the guest. The dinner for the wedding was at the Plaza Hotel.

--

At the Hotel

--

The dinner was great, Naruto had thought of the naughtiest games for the bride and groom, and ended up getting hit in the head by…everyone.

The guests drank, danced, ate and social talked. Ino noticed that Shikamaru walked out to the balcony and decided to follow him.

She stayed behind the door, and observed Shikamaru. He was very solemn, despite the fact that he was laughing his head off earlier that day. He soon went into his jacket pocket and fished out a small box and a lighter, and he took a cigarette and started to smoke it. Ino decided it was time to step in, so she walked over to Shikamaru which scared the hell out of him.

'Naughty, naughty. Now when did you start to smoke?' Ino said in a British (more wife-ish, for those who know who WIFE is).

'It relieves my stress,' Shikamaru replied.

'What stress could a well paid, famous, good-looking lawyer have?' Ino blurted out. Shikamaru looked at her, and soon Ino realized what she said and had a light blush.

'Why do you care so much?' Shikamaru asked.

'Because you're my friend, and I don't want you to die with disfigured lungs,' Ino said. Shikamaru gave a small chuckle 'Fine, I'll finish this cigarette, and try to quit. Happy?'

Ino nodded, and walked back into the party.

Shikamaru carried on smoking, and suddenly a very familiar voice spoke.

'You like her don't you?' a voice said. Shikamaru looked and saw that the source of the voice was Temari. He was shocked and dumbfounded, it was as if he was talking to the dead, but decided to answer her question.

'So what if I do? It's not like we'll happen,' Shikamaru said.

'It's not you can't. You're afraid. You're afraid to commit yourself to a relationship, and afraid to love someone,' Temari said. Shikamaru looked at her; he missed her advice and her company.

'But I shouldn't. It would be wrong for me and Ino,' Shikamaru replied, taking another cigarette. But Temari placed her hands on top of his to stop.

'If you're afraid you'll fell guilty because of what happened between us, its fine. I'm now no longer in your future; I only belong in your past. Put out the cigarette, you have a future to share with someone. Someone you can love with all your heart,' Temari said. Shikamaru looked down, and thought for a while. When he lifted his head, he saw no Temari, but felt that his cigarette pack and lighter was gone, leaving only a little card saying _Goodbye_

--

One month after the Big INUZUKA/HYUUGA marriage

--

The gang decided it was time for their monthly get together, since they had one last month at the wedding, they wanted something simple and fun, so they chose karaoke.

'When is Shikamaru and Ino going to come, I'm waiting to sing!' Naruto moaned.

'They'll be here soon, just be patient,' Sakura said. Then Shikamaru opened the door.

'Sorry I'm late, there was a huge traffic jam just now,' Shikamaru said.

'Great! Now we can start singing,' Naruto said. Shikamaru took of his jacket and scanned the room and noticed something wrong.

'Where's Ino?' Shikamaru asked.

'She said she's busy, she might not come today,' TenTen said.

The day went on, Shikamaru sang a few songs, and drank a few beers, Sakura and Hinata sang a lot. Neji and TenTen hardly sang, and Naruto didn't need a microphone to out sing the machine.

Then a girl came in the door, it was Hanabi, she took off her jacket and took a seat next to Shikamaru.

'Hey guys,' Hanabi said.

'Hey Hanabi,' the gang replied. Hanabi took the remote and started to browse through the songs, while everyone sang the theme song for _Chibi Maruko-Chan_. When the gang finished the song, Hanabi got her song. Since it was a duet in another language, she thought only Shikamaru can read the title.

'Shikamaru, can you sing this with me?' Hanabi said as she pointed at the song title. It was a Chinese song called _我的最愛_.

Shikamaru saw the song, and couldn't help but think back to a certain place in his childhood.

--

Flashback

--

It was Shikamaru and Ino's party, and the agreement was that Ino had the daylight share of the party and Shikamaru got the night share. Being Ino her part was shopping at Konoha mall. Since it was too troublesome to think of something, Shikamaru just had karaoke.

At karaoke, Neji, Naruto and Kiba were playing strip poker in one corner; TenTen and Hinata were yelling at them and calling them perverts, and Kin was singing while yelling at the three guys. Shikamaru was doing nothing, when suddenly Ino asked him, 'Do you want to sing _十分愛__, __好好戀愛 _and _我的最愛__?_'

'Sure,' Shikamaru said, it wasn't like it actually meant anything to him that they sang, but back then, Shikamaru did have a crush on Ino, but she never knew even though everyone did. Shikamaru selected the three songs and waited for Kin to finish singing. When they sang the second song, one line that Shikamaru sings meant '_You and I will probably end up together_' and when he sang it he looked at Ino. The following line which was sang by Ino meant '_Can you not leave and tell me how you feel_?' and she lifted her head and looked at Shikamaru.

--

Flashback Over

--

Shikamaru felt his pocket, and gripped hard on to the little box in his pocket.

'Hello? Earth to Shika!' a voice said. Shikamaru looked up and saw the whole gang staring at him.

'OH…sorry. Uh…Hanabi, I only sing that song with one girl only, sorry,' Shikamaru said.

'Oh…okay. I'll just sing it with Konohamaru when he gets here,' Hanabi said and chose another song. Shikamaru felt guilty but knew what he did was right, however, he didn't know that Ino stood outside the door when he said it. Ino then came in, and pretended that she didn't hear what Shikamaru said.

Everyone carried on singing, and having fun, until it was 11.30

'Oh, Shikamaru, I was at school today, a girl gave me this to give to you,' Konohamaru said as he passed a letter with a heart sticker on it. Shikamaru flushed red, and Ino thought she might just have to rip Konohamaru in a million pieces.

'You know you're suppose to read it,' TenTen said. So Shikamaru opened the envelope and saw a phone number and a picture.

'Let me see that,' Naruto said as he grabbed the picture, 'she's hot!' He turned around and saw a Sakura with eyes that kill. So he dropped the picture and started explaining. The other two boys hovered their heads above the heads and nodded in approval. Ino sat in her seat, and did not speak, expecting that Shikamaru will agree on calling the girl.

'You know what guys?' Shikamaru said and everyone looked at him for his decision. Suddenly Ino got up and ran out, everyone diverted their eyes at Ino's sudden storming out, and returned their gaze at Shikamaru who got up as well and chased Ino.

--

Ino ran her fastest; evidently her speed was reduced due to her black high heels. Shikamaru ran after her, and ran out of the mall. She was in his sight, but the over crowded streets of Konoha weren't helping. When he finally caught up with her, they were at the docks, and one of Ino's high heels broke.

'What are you doing here?' Ino asked who didn't look at Shikamaru; she didn't want him to see her crying.

'Ino…' Shikamaru said as he placed his hand onto her shoulder, but she brushed it off.

'Go away, you have many girls to go out with, leave me alone!' Ino said, trying to make her sobbing not obvious.

'Ino, you're the only girl I want to go out with,' Shikamaru said. Ino slowly turned around and asked 'What?'

'Ino, you're the only girl I want to spend my life with,' Shikamaru said. Ino looked up from the floor, and looked at Shikamaru.

'Really?' Ino asked. Shikamaru took out the little box from his pocket and opened it. It was a diamond ring. Ino looked, and nodded and Shikamaru slid the ring onto her finger.

The two hugged and kissed, suddenly it rained, but the two didn't care. They didn't mind the rain, all they needed was each other.

'I think it's time we got back, we stand in the rain anymore we'll get sick,' Shikamaru said.

'But my shoe broke,' Ino said. Shikamaru smiled, and crouched down, and Ino got the message and hopped onto Shikamaru's back.

The couple soon returned to the mall, and saw eight very worried people waiting outside the karaoke entrance.

'Oh my gosh, Ino, you're going to get sick!' Sakura said as she got Ino her jacket as she got off Shikamaru, and Hinata got tissue and started drying Ino.

'Wait, Ino, you didn't have this ring just now,' TenTen said as she examined her ring. Everyone except Naruto either squealed or gasped.

'I don't get what you guys are fussing about,' Naruto said.

'This you slow and happy person!' Sakura said lifting Ino's hand; it took Naruto another minute to figure out the ring.

'Oh my gosh! You guys are engaged!' Naruto said; everyone sweat dropped, and laughed at Naruto slowness and at the engagement of Shikamaru and Ino.

Everyone that night went home with big smiles on their faces, especially Ino and Shikamaru.

--

The Next Evening

--

Shikamaru took Ino to a little hill, and they watched the sunset. Ino rested her head on Shikamaru's chest, and said to Shikamaru.

'You're always the one I love most,' Ino said softly.

'You're mine too,' Shikamaru said.

--

你永遠都是我的最愛

--

FINISHED!

Thank you for all the readers and those who gave me ideas.

Now please press that little button to submit a review

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	7. Announcement

HEY EVERYONE~~~

THIS IS THE LONG TIME HIATUS WRITER REIGN421!!

i would like all my readers (if i have any left :p) to know that i have joined an account with two other writers to create

"Rei - pho - nea"

please carry on supporting me on my new account and my new story!


End file.
